Following an injury (e.g., sports related or due to an automobile accident), the injured person often has to perform physical therapy to regain functional control of their lower extremities. One goal of physical therapy may be achieving proper biomechanics during normal everyday functional movements. Faulty biomechanics in the lower extremity, due to various muscular impairments, has in the past been linked to injury and poor prognosis. Various verbal and tactile cues are made in attempt to correct faulty biomechanical movement of a person's limbs during functional movement. In addition to postural cues, general strengthening of muscles thought to aid in desired motion, or control faulty movement pattern, is also included. If a person does not gain proper control of their functional movements, the person may suffer setbacks or be at increased risk of injury during functional activity. After some time, the insurance may stop paying for the physical therapist and/or the patient wants to continue therapy in the convenience of his or her own home. If the patient is unable to properly perform the therapy without the assistance of a trained physical therapist, the patient may suffer setbacks.